Right Here In My Arms
by lilmickey2008
Summary: When Casey is shot and almost killed, how far will the people who love her go to avenge her attempted murder? They will cross the line of no return...
1. Prologue

**AN: This will be my fifth Life With Derek story. With that said, read and enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**Casey and Alexander were walking out to Alexander's car after seeing a movie. It was a calm and cool night, and they were having a good time, completely unaware of the events that were about to go down. As they reached their car, Alexander turned to Casey.**

"**Have a good time, Casey?" Alexander asked her.**

"**Yes, I did." Casey said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. Alexander felt his face heated up. He stepped back and began to unlock his truck. Just as he did, he felt something press against his back.**

"**Give me your keys." The voice said gruffly. Alexander turned around and dropped the keys right in front of the carjacker. The gunman began to eye Casey with a sinister look on his face.**

"**Nice girl you have." He said in a suggestive way.**

"**You leave her alone." Alexander said, stepping in front of Casey. "You want to fight someone, fight me."**

"**Hah, fine with me." He said, the gunman took the gun he was carrying, and struck Alexander across the face. Alexander fell to the ground with a thud. In a daze, Alexander looked up and mouthed the words 'RUN' to Casey. Casey began to slowly back away, and she tried to run away. The gunman was ready, however. The gunman shot twice, hitting Casey in the back. Alexander watched in horror as she fell to the ground. Alexander tried to get to her, but he was hit in the leg with a bullet. The gunman's weapon clicked, and he ran off in a direction. Alexander limped over to Casey, who was lying on the ground red stains all over her back.**

"**No." Alexander said, tears forming in his eyes. Alexander took her in his arms, and held her close. **

"**Alexander, I have...something to tell you." Casey said, weakly.**

"**No, save your breath. Help is on the way." Alexander said, pulling out his cell phone and calling 9-11.**

"**Alexander, I'm..." Casey said, before she closed her eyes.**

**Alexander held her close to him, and closed his eyes**. **"God, please don't take her from me, please." Alexander looked up to the clear sky, and hoped that the girl he loved wouldn't die right here in his arms.**

**AN: How was it? Didn't want to give anything away too soon. R&R to find out what happens next!**


	2. Pretending

**AN: How will things change since an attack? Read and find out!**

**Chapter Two: Pretending**

**Alexander was on crutches walking towards the hospital room where Casey was. He cursed himself that he was the one who only got shot in the leg. He couldn't believe the event that have transpired just a few hours before. They were walking out to his car after seeing a movie, and now they were here, in a hospital. The same one in which he was brought to when he was shot twice last year. As he approached the window of her room, he saw her there, lying there peacefully. He walked in and sat by her bedside.**

"**Casey, I am so sorry." Alexander said tearfully. He couldn't stand seeing her in this condition. Although he knew that she was alive, he was being torn up at seeing her lay in the hospital bed. He grabbed her hand, and she squeezed it tightly. She blinked her eyes, and looked at Alexander, smiling sweetly.**

"**Hey." Casey said weakly.**

"**How are you feeling?" Alexander asked her.**

"**Like I have been shot twice." Casey said with a small chuckle. Alexander smiled slightly.**

"**Why did this happen, Alexander?" Casey said, tearing up. "I never did anything wrong, we never did anything worth this, so why did it happen?"**

"**I don't know, Casey." Alexander said. "I don't know. Whoever did this, won't get away with this." Alexander leaned over and hugged her. Casey cried silently into his shoulder. She couldn't tell him her secret, not yet.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Seth and his sister Melissa was running through the hospital wing looking for Alexander's room. They were on their way there not even 20 minutes after they received a call about Alexander and Casey being shot. They rushed up to the counter, got his room number, and left, but Seth was held back.**

"**Seth." the family friend, Dr. Miller said.**

"**What?" Seth said.**

"**There is something that I have to tell you. I haven't told Alexander yet because I didn't know how he would take it." Dr. Miller said.**

"**What are you talking about?" Seth said.**

"**Okay." Dr. Miller pulled him aside and began to speak in a whisper. "See when we removed the bullets from Casey, we found out that she was...expecting."**

**Seth eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "That means that she was-"**

"**Pregnant, but the bullets killed the child she was carrying." Dr. Miller said.**

"**Jesus," Seth said, sitting down. "I can't tell him this. Not right now anyway."**

"**I know. Right now, go see your brother." Dr. Miller said, patting him on the back and walking away. Seth nodded, and walked to see his brother, who did not know that he was a father for such a brief time.**

**AN: Wow. R&R for more!**


	3. Fallout

**AN: How will things change now that a secret has been revealed? Read and find out!**

**Chapter Three: Fallout**

**Seth was sitting on Nora's and George's steps waiting for them to come home after going to the hospital after seeing Casey. Only Seth and possibly Casey knew that Casey was pregnant, and he knew that telling Alexander now that some gun toting ass killed his child before he had a chance to breathe, well, he knew what was going to happen, and that was not going to be pretty.**

**Seth looked up, and saw Nora walking towards him. Seth stood up, and saw him walking towards him, looking a little disheveled a little bit. **

"**Hey." Nora said in a bit of surprise. "What are you doing here?"**

"**Waiting for you to come home." Seth said. "I have to tell you something important, first, how is Casey?"**

"**She's doing better. It's going to be a little while before she will be back home." Nora said.**

**Seth nodded. He looked directly into Nora's eyes, and said, "Casey was pregnant. The bullets that hit her also killed the child that she was carrying."**

**Nora looked as though she was hit by a train. "What?"**

"**A doctor friend of the family told me. Alexander was the father."**

"**I don't believe it." Nora said, on the verge of tears. "How did Alexander take when you told him?"**

"**I didn't tell him." Seth said. "If I tell him about this, all he is going to do is sic his crew on the guy after we tell him and kill him."**

"**I can't believe it." Nora said sitting on the step by Seth. "I was going to be a grandmother."**

"**And I was going to be a uncle." Seth said, sadly. Seth looked towards the sky, thinking that this was the worse situation that he and Alexander have ever been in. Plus, by the way thins were going, they were bound to get a whole lot worse.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alexander was sitting in the chair besides Casey's hospital bed. Casey was sound asleep in her hospital bed. Alexander just continued to look at her while she slept. She looked so peaceful, but she knew that she had a lot on her mind. What was on her mind? That was the question he did not have the answer to.**

**Alexander flipped open his cell phone, and answered it.**

"**Yeah?" Alexander said softly.**

"**It's me." Melissa said.**

"**What's the word?" Alexander asked.**

"**Nothing solid yet, but the word is that the punk who shot you and Casey is a kid at your school." Melissa said.**

"**Thanks, sis." Alexander said softly.**

"**Alexander." Melissa said.**

"**Yeah." Alexander responded.**

"**Keep your head through all of this." Melissa said. "We need you, and most of all, Casey needs you."**

"**Let me worry about that." Alexander said. "Thanks." He hung up, and looked over at Casey. As he stared at the peaceful sleeping of the young woman, Alexander knew one thing.**

**Whoever did this, was going to pay for it with their lives. He'll see to it himself.**

**AN: Next time, Alexander get's closer to the truth. R&R! **


	4. Pain

**AN: Alexander is getting closer to the truth. R&R!**

**Chapter Four: Pain**

**Melissa was sitting in a diner parking lot, going over her notes for the day. Her mind was elsewhere, however. She still had to think about her little brother Alexander and his girlfriend Casey, who were almost killed by a gunman a week ago. To make matters worse, the attempted killer was someone who went to their school and was their same age. She didn't want to give Alexander a free go at this guy, because she knew that he would kill him. Also, to make matters worse, Alexander was going to be a dad, until someone shot and almost killed Casey. She knew that if Alexander knew about that, he would go absolutely ballistic.**

"**Hey." Someone said, shaking her and jarring her from her thoughts. Melissa drew her gun, and saw that it was Jack, VP of the Flames of Canada.**

"**Jesus, it's me!" Jack said backing away from her. Melissa put her gun away, and looked at him.**

"**Sorry." Melissa said. "What's up?"**

"**Alexander, what else?" Jack said. "He doesn't know about the baby yet, but he is rounding that corner. What else do you have on the shooting?"**

"**The crew back at the station is looking at the tape of the shooting, trying to get a clear image of the shooter as he ran from the scene." Melissa said. "Besides that, no real big progress worth mentioning."**

"**Alexander is getting antsy." Jack said. "He thinks that there is something we aren't telling him."**

"**For his safety, and ours, let's keep it that way." Melissa said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Casey was sitting up in her bed, just flipping through the channels, bored as hell. She was feeling a lot better, as one can expect from someone who is recovering from three gunshots to the back. Just as she was laying back down, Dr. Miller came in.**

"**Casey." Dr. Miller said in a sad voice.**

"**What's wrong?" Casey said, noticing his tone.**

"**I have some bad news for you." Dr. Miller said.**

"**What is it?" Casey asked. **

"**The bullet that hit you, hit and severed something important. Sadly, Casey in lament terms, you won't be able to have kids anymore." Dr. Miller said. Casey started to cry uncontrollably. Her life was taken away by some punk with a gun. This just couldn't get any worse for her and** **Alexander.**

**Little did she know, however, it was going to get a whole lot worse.**

**AN: How was it going to get worse for them? Read and find out! **


	5. Getting Closer

**AN: Nothing to really say, just read and enjoy.**

**Chapter Five: Getting Closer**

**Alexander walked calmly through the prison gates. He was here for one reason, and one reason only. He was here to talk to his late father's old friend, Martin Brady. He is currently in prison for manslaughter. He went into prison right before his father died. As Alexander took I his seat, Martin came in, dressed in an orange suit, looking at Alexander in admiration.**

"**Alexander. It has been a long time." Martin said.**

"**Yeah, it has." Alexander said.**

"**You look like your old man." Martin said smiling. "But you didn't come here to reminisce, did you?"**

"**Nope." Alexander said. "Look, about a week ago, someone tried to kill me and my girlfriend while we were leaving a movie. My sister told me that it was a guy who went to my school. How do I find out who it is?"**

**Martin ran a hand through his hair before answering. "Alright, here's what you do. Keep certain details about what happened to yourself. Then when someone who says important facts that the guilty should only know, they are the one's responsible, or they know who is."**

"**Good advice." Alexander said. "I want to hurt the bastard responsible, but I am afraid that I might get carried away in doing so."**

"**DO you love this girl?" Martin asked Alexander.**

"**Yeah, I really do." Alexander said.**

"**Well, that should be your prime objective." Martin said. "You should always put your loved ones first. Look, I've known your dad and your family for a long time. I know that you will take care of your business in the best way possible.**

"**Yeah. Thanks for the chat." Alexander said. He nodded, and walked away. He had some serious thinking to do.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**About an hour after Alexander left from visiting his dad's old friend, Alexander found himself sitting in Derek's room. In any other circumstances, they would be cracking jokes at each other, at their siblings, and whatnot. But with what happened to Casey still looming in the air, they found themselves in a somber mood.**

"**How's Casey doing?" Derek asked. **

"**Alright." Alexander answered. "She moving about. It going to be a little while before she gets back here though. How's Nora doing?"**

"**She a little out of it. I think that she is going to do something drastic." Derek said.**

"**You can't really blame her." Alexander said. "If something happened to your child, you would go batshit crazy too, wouldn't you?"**

"**Yeah, that makes sense." Derek agreed.**

"**Look, I'm out of here, I'll see you tomorrow." Alexander said. He left the house, and walked the short distance to the house. AS he reached his porch, a thought came into his mind. **

_**They aren't telling me something. What are they keeping from me?**_

**AN: Alexander knows that there is a secret abound. Will he find out what it is? Read and find out! **


	6. Secrets

**AN: Tragic events have long reaching repercussions. Meaning that they can be hard on everyone involved. Read and see what I mean.**

**Chapter Six: Secrets**

**Alexander was sitting at his clubhouse in his chair. He was looking around at his crew you were calmly talking amongst themselves. His thoughts were on Casey, of course. She was scheduled to be released from the hospital in a few days, and he was going to be the one to take her home. Alexander had this feeling that the people he knew for a long time, was keeping something from him. What, he did not know.**

"**Where do we stand on who this asshole is?" Alexander said gruffly.**

"**From what we have gathered," Lance said, "all we know is that it is a guy that goes to your school."**

"**Plus, without the ID from the video that your sister has, we are stuck with just that little fact." Gregg said.**

"**Yeah man. He targeted you and Casey for some reason." Jack said. "Do you have any reason why?"**

"**None once so ever." Alexander sighed. "Something isn't right about this whole thing. I don't know what, but something isn't right."**

"**Like what?" Lance asked.**

"**I am being kept in the dark about something." Alexander said, looking directly at Jack.**

"**Look, we need to clear our heads, and think about this before we start randomly going after people." Jack said. "We need a plan of attack, but first we need a positive ID on the piece of shit that attacked you and Casey."**

"**So, until that ID comes in, we just have to sit and wait with our ears to the ground, hoping that someone will say something that will help us out in this." Jack said.**

"**And when the answers come, we will be ready." Alexander said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **Alexander pulled into his front house. It was One in the afternoon. He wasn't up to going to school, so he decided to spend the day at the clubhouse. Just as he was about to get out of his car, his phone rang.**

"**Yeah?" Alexander answered.**

"**Bro, it's me." Melissa said.**

"**What's up?" Alexander said. He knew that she had something that she wanted to hear.**

"**Look, I have Nora down here. She is looking a little too wigged out. Come and get her, Alexander."Melissa said, sighing.**

"**Jesus. Alright, I'll be there in a few. Keep her calm until I get there." Alexander said.**

"**Alright, thanks." Melissa said, hanging up. Alexander shut his car door again, and began the drive to the department where his sister worked.**

_**This is going to be one of those days. **_**Alexander thought. He started is car, and drove away.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alexander walked through the police station where Melissa said Nora was. He wondered what and why she was there of all places. He knew that he was getting to the truth. He knew that he was close.**

"**Alexander." Melissa said, calling out to him as he rounded a corner. Alexander looked up, and saw her walking towards him.**

"**She's over here." Melissa said, grabbing his arm, and walking him towards the back. Once they arrived at the back, he looked through the window, and saw Nora with her head down, on a table. He knew that there was something more to this.**

"**She's sleep." Alexander said. "Where did you find her?"**

"**I didn't." Melissa said. "I was doing some paperwork, and she came in. She asked me if there was someplace in where we could speak in private. We came back here and she pretty much broke down, and started crying."**

"**That's not all, is it?" Alexander said, crossing his arms.**

"**She also told me that she had bought a gun." Melissa said. "What do you think that she was going to do with it?"**

"**Damn if I know." Alexander said. "Alright, I am going to take her home. Thanks for calling me."**

"**No problem. I'll call you if I learn anything new." Melissa said. She gave him a small hug, and walked away.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Most of the car ride home was really silent. Alexander really felt awkward about this situation. He was actually driving his girlfriend's mother home. This couldn't get any more awkward.**

**It did, of course.**

"**Alexander, I want to talk to you about something." Nora said.**

"**What about?" Alexander asked.**

"**You really love Casey, don't you?" Nora asked him.**

"**Yes, I really do." Alexander said without hesitation. **

"**Do you know what happened on the night that you guys had sex?" Nora said.**

**Alexander kept his eyes on the road, needless to say, this whole conversation was really getting awkward. "Yes, I was there." Really stupid answer.**

"**I know that." Nora said. "That night at your house, she came downstairs with this glow. It was the same glow I had when I met her father. I knew that she was in love, but I didn't know who. I was a little angry at you for a while early on. But now, I see that you are really taking good care of her, and that is all I ever wanted to see."**

"**Thanks Nora." Alexander said. **

"**You are welcome." Nora said. **

**Alexander pulled into the front of her house. Nora said her goodbyes, and walked into her house. Alexander smiled, and began his drive to the hospital to visit Casey. For the first time since this whole episode happened, he felt good.**

**That was soon going to change.**

**AN: Next time, a secret will be revealed. **


	7. Identified

**AN: Alexander finds out that his friends and loved ones are keeping something from him. Will he find out? Read and see...**

**Chapter Seven: Identified**

**Seth, Jack, Nora, and George was sitting at Nora's and George's kitchen table. Things were getting really serious. Alexander had his suspicions about this whole who shot Casey thing, and his suspicions had him wondering if someone in his small circle of trustees was responsible or if they were keeping something from him.**

"**All right, what is going on?" George asked.**

"**We have a little problem." Seth said.**

"**Alexander is getting close to finding out that Casey was pregnant." Jack said. "He was questioning us about what we are keeping from him."**

"**What does he know?" Nora asked.**

"**Enough to stay in the dark, but not enough not to know that there is something we aren't telling him." Seth said.**

"**How are we going to tell him about his lost child?" George said.**

"**Maybe that is a secret that is best left untold." Seth said.**

"**I agree." Jack said. "If Alexander finds out about that, he is going to go nuts." Jack said.**

"**What has he been telling you guys?" Nora asked Jack.**

"**Nothing important that would tell us that he knew something that we don't know." Jack said.**

"**What are we going to do about this whole thing?" George asked.**

"**Well, the only thing we can really do is make sure that Alexander thinks that killing this guy isn't worth it, and all he wants us to do is rough the guy up a little bit." Jack said.**

"**The only way that is going to happen is if we make sure that he doesn't know that Casey was pregnant at all." Seth said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alexander was walking out of the hospital from visiting Casey. He had been feeling good about this whole thing. He still wanted revenge, that was a given. How he was going to get it however, that was going to be all on him. He knew just the way to do it. Just as he reached his truck, his cell phone rang. It was his sister, Melissa.**

"**Yeah?" Alexander answered.**

"**Alexander, we have a clear picture of your shooter." Melissa said, quickly. Come down here, and take a look.**

"**Alright. I'm going to grab Jack and be by there in a few." Alexander said, closing his cell phone. Alexander smiled and went to his truck. Death was coming for the man responsible, and it's name was Alexander.**

**Little did Alexander know that it was someone he had seen before.**

**AN: The shooter has been identified, and now Alexander is going to get a look at his face.** **R&R please!!!**


	8. No More Games

**AN: Now it gets really serious. Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: No More Games.**

**Alexander was driving back to the police station, Jack sitting in the front seat, waiting anxiously as they arrived at the police station. Jack watched as Alexander hoped out of the car, and Jack followed, although they didn't have to go far, because Melissa was waiting for them. **

"**Here's the picture." Melissa said, handing him the picture. Alexander took it, and he and Alexander look at the all too familiar face of the shooter.**

"**Will Parks." Alexander said. "This asshole is in my classes with me." **

"**Whoa, doesn't he know that you have a crew?" Jack asked.**

"**Nope, he doesn't." Alexander said. "But I am going to be sure that he is going to be formally introduced to us. Thanks, sis."**

"**No problem, and be careful." Melissa said as she turned to leave. Alexander turned to Jack.**

"**Call everyone, we are having a meeting in an hour." Alexander said sternly. **

"**Where are you going?"** **Jack asked.**

"**I am going to visit Casey. I want the entire crew there at the clubhouse when I get back." Alexander said. Jack nodded, and the two drove home.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alexander was sitting by Casey's bed. She was sound asleep. He wanted to have a quick word with her before he went to the clubhouse. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked over at Alexander. She smiled lightly and sat up in her bed.**

"**Hey, what's up?" Casey said softly.**

"**Nothing really." Alexander told her. "How are you feeling?"**

"**A lot better." Casey said. "I will probably go home next week."**

"**That's good to hear." Alexander said smiling. "We know who tried to kill us."**

"**Who?" Casey said anxiously. **

"**Will Parks."** **Alexander said. Casey eyes went wide. She knew Will a little too well.**

"**How did you figure that out?" Casey asked.**

"**Melissa showed me a camera picture of him leaving the scene right after he shot us." Alexander said.**

"**What are you going to do to him?" Casey asked.**

"**I am going to do what I have to do." Alexander said, kissing her goodbye and walking towards.**

"**Walk with god." Casey said just as Alexander reached the door. Alexander turned around, and looked at her.**

"**God is going to sit this one out."**

**AN: Okay, which movie did that last line come from? Next time, Alexander plans the attack. R&R!**


	9. No Place To Hide

**AN: Things come to a head here. Enjoy...**

**Chapter Nine: No Place To Hide**

**He knew. He knew who the guy was, and know, he was going after him, first he had to plan this out very carefully, and he had to make sure that Will and only Will would pay for his sins. His sister called him earlier and told him that she had enough to try and convict him, and was on her way out there to pick him up right now. This left Alexander and his crew to sit and plan their next move in how to punish him. Needless to say, Alexander had more than a few ideas on how to do this.**

"**So, what is going to be the plan?" Gregg asked.**

"**It's simple. Jack, Lance, and I are going to go in, whoop the Christ out of Will, and leave." Alexander said calmly. **

"**When is he going to be back?" Gregg asked.**

"**In about three more hours." Alexander said. "Melissa told me so." **

"**So, how will we know when he will get back to his house?" Gregg asked.**

"**You are going to be sitting outside his house, waiting on him, and when he shows up, you will call me." Alexander told Gregg. "You can handle that, right?"**

"**Of course I can." Gregg said, getting up, and heading for the door. "I'll call if anything comes up." Alexander waved goodbye to him, and turned back to his crew.**

"**Now, I want all of you to head out and chill until the call comes in." Alexander said. "And thanks for doing this."**

"**No problem, Alexander." Jack said. The rest of the crew said their goodbyes and headed out, leaving Alexander there alone with his thoughts. He laid his head down on the roundtable.**

"**What am I doing?" Alexander said to himself.**

"**You are growing up, that's what?" A very familiar voice said. Alexander lifted his head, and saw his father's ghost standing there.**

"**What the hell are you doing here?" Alexander said.**

"**Look, I know that you are going through a lot of stuff right now, but you have to know that you can't get caught up in revenge." He said. "If you get too much involved, you might lose Casey, and I know that you don't want that."**

"**No I don't." Alexander said.**

"**Also, I believe that Seth and Melissa is keeping something from you." He said.**

"**Like what?" Alexander asked.**

"**Ask them and see." He said. "Before I go, I just wanted to say that I am proud of you. Yu have grown up so much in the past few years."**

"**Thanks." Alexander said.**

**Alexander bolted up to the sound of ringing. He checked his cell phone, and saw that Melissa was calling him.**

"**What's up?" Alexander asked his sister.**

"**I'm outside, and I need to talk to you." She said urgently. Alexander shrugged, and went outside, and saw Melissa standing there, looking disheveled.**

"**Alexander, we all know something that you should know about." Melissa said.**

"**What have you guys been keeping from me all this time?" Alexander said looking directly at her.**

"**Casey was pregnant. The bullet that hit her caused her to lose her child." Melissa said, tears falling. Alexander looked at her like she was a complete stranger.**

"**I was going to be a father?" Alexander said. Melissa slowly nodded. Things just couldn't get any worse, he know knew that he was not only hunting a man who tried to kill him and Casey, but he was going after the man who took his child from him.**

**AN: He knows. Next chapter, confrontations abound. Enjoy!**


	10. Storm Before the Calm

**AN: Before he goes after William, Alexander confronts Seth about the secret of his lost child.**

**Chapter Ten: Storm Before The Calm**

**Seth was sitting in his room, watching TV, then, out of nowhere, he had this bad feeling out of nowhere. He sat up, and looked around, realizing no one was there, he laid back on his bead and was about to go to sleep. That is when his cellphone rang. He picked it up and he saw two very ominous words on it.**

_**He knows.**_

**Seth sat up, and texted back his sister, who sent him the message.**

_**WTF!? How does he know?**_

**She texted back:**

_**I told him. He wants all of us out at the Flames of Canada clubhouse. NOW.**_

**Seth shrugged, and began to move out of the front door, shuddering about his confrontation he was about to have with his little brother. This was not going to be anything short of very, very, uncomfortable.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nora and George were sitting in their house, alone. Casey was going to be home in a few days, and they were busy making preparations for that. Of course, that was going to be interrupted, by frantic knocking. George answered, and saw that Jack was standing there.**

"**What's wrong?" George asked.**

"**Alexander wants you and Nora at the clubhouse." Jack said anxiously.**

"**What? Why?" George asked.**

"**He knows that Casey was pregnant, and he wants answers." Jack said. George's eyes went wide as Nora approached them.**

"**What's going on?" Nora asked.**

"**We have to go." George said.**

"**Why?" She asked.**

"**He knows. Alexander knows." George said. Nora took a step back.**

"**Come on." Jack said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Casey was sitting on her bed in the hospital, as Alexander entered the room. He had tears in his eyes.**

"**What's wrong?" Casey asked.**

"**Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" Alexander asked. Casey looked away, not being able to face him.**

"**I was going to tell you that night, but I never got the chance to." Casey said.**

"**I had a right to know that I was going to be a father, didn't I?" Alexander said.**

"**Yeah, you did." Casey said, "I didn't tell you because I had no idea on how you were going to take it."**

"**I was going to be excited that I was going to be a dad." Alexander said, sitting next to her.**

"**I'm sorry." Casey said sadly. **

"**Don't be." Alexander said. "Because in a few hours, Will soon will be."**

**AN: Next chapter, the hit. R&R! **


	11. The Hit

**AN: Something big happens. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eleven: The Hit**

**Alexander sat in the clubhouse President's chair, staring at everyone. They had a nervous look on their faces, and rightfully so. Who wouldn't be scared at a man who could take their life in an instant? Alexander calmly got up from his seat, and began to calmly walk with all eyes on him.**

"**Where do I begin?" Alexander said calmly. "I honestly thought that I cold trust all of you. I mean, I figured that if something was wrong and important enough, you would tell me, and I can see that I was dead wrong about that."**

"**Look, we were told by Melissa and Seth to keep you out of the loop until Will was taken care of." Jack said. "We all knew that you were going to go after him."**

"**Keep me out of the loop?" Alexander said, anger rising. "I have been out of the loop about something important that pertains to all of us in some way. This was about me and my child! And you people didn't think that I should know about that?!"**

"**This is about us, too." Nora said. "I lost my grandchild, and you lost your son or daughter. I can completely understand why you are angry and angry at us. Now isn't the time to point blame."**

**Alexander stared at her like she had lost her mind. "I am going to pretend I didn't hear that." Alexander was about to go take his seat, when his cell phone rang. He walked outside and answered.**

"**Yeah?" Alexander answered.**

"**It's me." Gregg said.**

"**What's up?" Alexander asked.**

"**Melissa just called me, and said that Will was going to be home in about an hour." Gregg said quickly. "You guys might want to come out here right now."**

"**Alright, we are coming." Alexander said. Death was definitely in the air, and it smelled liked Will's.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alexander, Jack, and Gregg were sitting outside Will's place, planing how to go in.**

"**He's home alone, are you sure?" Alexander asked. **

"**Yeah, I am 100% sure." Gregg said. "Now, how are you guys going in?"**

"**Kick open the door, and run in and grab him." Lance said.**

"**To the point. We blitz him before he has a chance to do anything." Alexander said quickly. They got out of the car, and ran p to the front door. Alexander peeked through, and gave the signal. Lance nodded, and kicked open the door. Will looked up and saw them running at him. Will made a break for the back but was cut off by Alexander.**

"**Hi there, remember me?" Alexander said in a sinister tone. "I am the guy who you shot a few weeks earlier."**

"**Alexander?" Will gasped.**

"**Yeah, and to tell yo the truth, you are a murderer." Alexander hissed. "See, when you shot Casey, you also killed the child she was carrying, mine to be exact."**

"**I-I'm sorry." Will said. Alexander pulled out a gun his gun, and pressed it to his head.**

"**No, but you will be, William." Alexander said. Alexander finger was inching the trigger, and he looked at him, he then realized, is it worth losing his loved ones, all of them to take a single life?**

**NO.**

**Alexander removed his gun from his head, and pistol whipped him instead. **

"**You aren't worth it." Alexander said, walking away.**

**AN: Next time the conclusion. R&R! **


	12. Right Here In My Arms

**AN: This is the conclusion. Thanks to all of my faithful readers and tell me if you want more!**

**Chapter Twelve: Right Here In My Arms**

**Alexander watched as Casey was taking in the atmosphere of her room. It was a while that she was gone, and she had to get herself re-situated with the stuff that was there. Casey looked at Alexander and smiled, but deep inside of her, Casey was still hurting, and Alexander knew it.**

_**She is smiling like heaven is down on earth  
Sun is shining so bright on her  
And all her wishes have finally come true  
And her heart is weeping.  
This happiness is killing her.**_

**Alexander took a seat right next to her on her bed. Casey looked into his eyes and began to cry.****Alexander pulled her into a tight hug, and he let her cry into his shoulder.**

"**I'm so sorry, for everything, Alexander." Casey said quietly.**

"**Don't be." Alexander replied. "Don't be."**

_**She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go**_

_**She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go**_

**Alexander didn't know how or why bad people do such things. He knew that there was bad people in the world, but when people knowingly kill each other out of petty jealousy, that is the most heinous thing ever.**

_**So hard she's trying  
But her heart won't turn to stone... oh no  
She keeps on cryingBut I won't leave her alone  
She'll never be alone**_

_**She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go**_

_**She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go**_

"**I love you, Alexander." Casey said quietly.**

"**I love you too, Casey." Alexander said, kissing her.**

_**And she'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go**_

**AN: That's it! Thanks faithful readers and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
